


Warm Up The Cockles

by Canadianlarrie (canadianlarrie)



Series: A Christmas to Remember [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianlarrie/pseuds/Canadianlarrie
Summary: Part two inspired by "jacket".What better way to spend a Christmas morning than to drink tea with a boy beside the Christmas tree?





	Warm Up The Cockles

Harry dusts the snow from his hair and drops his jacket in a heap by the front door along with Louis'. "Okay we've caught snowflakes like you wanted, now let's open the presents!" he said with eagerness inflected in his tone.  
"Hang on love, v’gotta warm up with a cuppa first. Catching snowflakes works up a thirst." Louis answers back, trying to stall time as he walks into the kitchen, flipping the kettle on.  
_Just say it, just tell him_. Louis yells internally to himself. "Sit by the tree and I'll be right there with our tea!" Louis calls out.

 


End file.
